Mommy Dearest
by Sailor Epyon
Summary: Why is Rini always such a brat to poor Serena? This is her story. Do not worry Rinihaters, the little brat will get the tonguelashing of her life. May go down for revisions.
1. The Fight

Mommy Dearest  
  
   
  
   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so please don't sue me.  
  
   
  
  
  
"Go away, you little brat!" Yelled Serena, with an ear-piercing shriek.  
  
"No way, you go!" I countered.   
  
"Oh no," Darien sighed, "Here we go again."   
  
Yeah, it was just another day in the park with my future mom and dad.   
  
"For your information, ya little spore, Darien and I are on a date, so butt out, okay?"  Serena growled.   
  
"You butt out, I wanna spend time with Darien!"  I screamed.   
  
"I am going to the movies with MY boyfriend!"  Serena screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
"I wanna get some ice cream and play in the park with MY future daddy!"  I screamed, grabbing Darien's legs.   
  
"No, go home, squirt!"  Serena shouted, on the verge of tears.   
  
I had to admit, I was enjoying myself greatly.  I began to cry.  "Oh, daddy- kens, puhleeeeaaaassssssseeee!"  I wailed.   
  
"Alright, you two break it up."  Darien said rather calmly.  "Come on, let's get some ice cream."  He sighed.   
  
"Wow, really!?!"  I shrieked, jumping up and down for joy.   
  
"Yeah, let's go."  He smiled.  Bingo.   The "tear trick" worked every time.   
  
            I grabbed Darien's hand.  "Come on, meatball brain," I coaxed and grinned rather deviously.  Serena didn't budge.   
  
"Serena."  Darien started, but was interrupted by a low, shaky voice.   
  
"Is this how it will always be, Darien?"  Darien looked confused.   
  
"Answer me!"  She shouted,  "Will it always be this way?"   
  
"I don't know what you mean."  Darien answered.   
  
"Need I explain myself more clearly?!?"  Serena shouted.  "Will SHE always be top priority?  She hasn't even been conceived yet, and she's already taken over every good and bad thing going for me right now."  Serena turned her back.   
  
"Hey!"  I shouted, "Don't yell at Darien.  You're just being selfish like always.  You can go to the movies anytime!"   
  
"Apparently not."  Said Serena, "Darien, I believe our date is over."   
  
"Wait a sec, Serena, just calm down!  We'll go to the movies later, okay?"  Darien said nervously.   
  
"No thank you," said Serena, "I'm no longer interested."  
  
            This was getting strange.  Usually, Serena would just cry and wail, then agree with Darien after some kind of bribe, and then be on her merry little way.  But not this time.  No, this time was different.   
  
"Serena, you dumb meatball head, you're just being a brat!"  I shouted.   
  
"No, dear, that's my word for you."  Serena mocked.   
  
"Watch your mouth!"  I yelled.   
  
"Oh, did I hit a nerve?"  Serena asked bitterly.  "Well, I no longer have nerves, thanks to you!  And do you know what else?  I'm sick of you interfering in my life all the time!  If wanna have fun, then go and have it.  Just count me OUT.  I will not be the butt of your insults every second."   
  
For the first time, I was dumbfounded.  I couldn't speak.  Then, Serena turned to Darien,  
  
"Take care of your lovely daughter, Darien."  She said in a low voice, "It's all you seem to care about."  
  
            "Serena, wait."  Darien said.   
  
Serena turned and looked at me.  Tears were pouring down her cheeks.  Then, she turned and ran away.   
  
"I'm your daughter too."  I said under my breath.   
  
"Serena!"  Poor Darien shouted.   
  
But it was too late.  Serena was long gone.  I could feel guilt slowly beginning to surface.  
  
   
  
   
  
Well, how was it?  Did I do good?  How'd you like that tongue-lashing that Rini received?  This is only the first chapter and there's many more to come.  I hope that the story isn't too confusing to read.  Well, sayonara for now!!!     
  
            


	2. Feeling Guilty

Mommy Dearest

Mommy Dearest

_Disclaimer__:I do not own Sailor Moon.I wish I did._

_ _

Rini's POV

I just stood there.For the longest time, trying to understand what had just taken place.What the heck had just happened?I stood there, collecting my thoughts.How could she?How dare her!How could Serena do this?I tried to shrug it off.Usually, I would just tell myself that 'she will have to get over it.'I don't think she would 'just get over it' this time.I sighed.I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.I turned and saw Darien's saddened expression.It went through me like a knife through butter.

Darien, the poor guy.He also sighed.He looked as if his world was ending.Maybe it was.I could see him fighting back tears.I had to admit, I was doing the same.He had to be asking himself the same thing I was asking myself.So many questions.I guess Serena was the only one who held the answers.It didn't take much to see how torn Darien was.Serena had run away from _him_.Away from _us_.And she didn't even turn back.How could she do it?We were her family.How could she?I silently told myself that maybe Serena was just heartless.

The silence was killing me.Darien and I just stood there in the park for a very long time.I wanted to speak, but couldn't.Darien wanted to speak, but wouldn't.It went on like that for about fifteen more minutes.It was excruciating.It was Darien who finally broke the silence.

"Hey kiddo, how about that ice cream I promised ya?" The poor guy asked pathetically.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." I said with a voice that was barely above a whisper.(Author's Note: All that trouble for some damn ice cream, and now she doesn't even want it?What a brat!) 

"You sure?" asked Darien.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head back home." I said with a fake smile.

"Alright then, I'll drive you home." Said Darien with his fake smile.

"That's okay.I can manage by myself." I said.

Darien wasn't sure he liked the idea of his future daughter walking home by herself.But he needed time to think.He was about to protest when I shot him a look.I could take care of myself.Darien stopped.Serena always gave him those looks too.He smiled.

"You be careful." Darien said as he waved goodbye.

"You know I will." I smirked.He got in his car and drove off.I began walking home.

I began to think about all of those things that Serena had said to me.I wanted to cry.I wasn't bad.Why would she say those terrible things?She had treated me like I was a youma.She always gave them those terrible lectures.Now she was giving them to me.Why?I was nothing but good to her, right?I began to walk faster.I just wanted to be home.

I began to wonder.Would Serena run straight home?She had never run away before.I mean, she had, but she usually ran to Raye's temple and then come home.But Raye's temple was in the opposite direction of where she was running.I sighed.Then, my belly growled.I smirked.

"Serena's bound to go home.She never misses a meal." I told myself. I finally reached the driveway.I smiled.It felt so good to be home.

I ran into the house and kicked off my shoes.I ran upstairs to the bathroom and washed my hands for dinner.I looked in the mirror.I was so cute!(Author's Note: Isn't she modest?)How could people ever say that Serena and I looked alike?I wrinkled my nose and headed straight downstairs for dinner.

"Serena!" I shouted as I headed into the kitchen. Everyone looked at me like I was nuts. 

"Rini, why are you yelling for Serena? Isn't she with Darien?" asked Aunt Ilene.(Or is it Irene?Oh well, I guess I'll call her Ilene for now.)I saw Uncle Kenji cringe.

"I don't see why my little girl has to go out with him." Kenji said with a huff.

"Dear, Serena doesn't _have _to go out with Darien.She _wants_ to," Ilene scolded gently, "Besides, Serena isn't a little girl anymore."

"Humph."Kenji grunted.

I sat down for dinner, hoping that everyone had forgotten about Serena.It was strange.I thought for sure that Serena had come home.It wasn't like her to miss a meal.She wouldn't eat at Raye's when she knew that Aunt Ilene was fixing her favorite food.No matter how angry or depressed she was.I was beginning to worry.That's when I caught Sammy staring at me.No, he wasn't staring, he was _glaring_.Darn him and his skeptical ways!I gave him the evil eye and continued eating.I caught Sammy sticking his tongue out at me and then turned to the empty chair next to him.That was where Serena always sat.I wondered what was up with Sammy.I didn't really want to find out.

I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.That when I saw Luna.She gave me a very quizzical look.I swear, I don't know why Luna and Sammy hate each other so much.They are so much alike.I tried to avoid her.Luna could always tell when something was up.I knew she was about to demand to know what was going on when Sammy stepped in the room.Luna held her ground.

"Where's my sister?" he simply asked. 

"On a date." I said quickly.

"You play the part of Pinocchio well." Sammy said with a smirk.I thought I heard Luna smirk too, under her breath.

"I am _not_ lying!" I sneered.

"I know you better than that, Rini.What happened to my sister?" Sammy demanded.

"I already told you, she's with Darien." I said angrily.

"Rini, you are a liar!I know something has happened to Serena.And I know it has something to do with you." Sammy said angrily as he pointed his long, slender finger at me.

I slapped his finger out of my face."You don't know anything."I said with my famous know-it-all tone. 

"You got into a fight and she left, right?" he asked.Damn, how'd he know that?

"No." I lied.

"I know you went to trail Serena and Darien.You always do.I'll bet you got into a fight.That's why you were yelling for her before dinner, right?" Sammy asked grimly.

I didn't answer.

"I take it your silence means that I guessed right." Said Sammy."You'd better hope that Serena comes home soon.You know mom and dad will worry.When they start asking questions, you know I'll tell them."Then, Sammy went to his room.

I glanced over at Luna.She shook her head at me. 

"It wasn't my fought." I said briskly.

"Child, it never is."Luna said emotionlessly.

She ran upstairs to Serena's room.I followed her.I heard her speaking through a communicator.

"Raye, is Serena there with you?" she asked worriedly.

"No, isn't Serena with Darien?" I heard Raye with an equal amount of worry in her voice.

"No, I believe she is wandering around town all by herself." Said Luna. "I'll try the others."

"Everyone but Amy is here." Raye exclaimed.

"I'll contact her, then."Said Luna.Then she pushed another button.

"Amy, is Serena with you?" Luna asked with even more concern.

"No, why?" asked Amy.

"Serena has run away." Luna explained.

"Oh my god!" Amy shrieked.

"Amy, calm down.No cause for alarm.Just contact me if she comes to you."Said Luna.

"I will." Said Amy.And then Luna turned off the communicator.

Luna turned and glared at me."I hope Serena's okay." Luna said sadly."Right now, she's vulnerable in the eyes of the enemy." 

I shuddered.Surely Sailor Moon could defend herself.Couldn't she?My guilt began to triple.

I wondered if Darien had found Serena.I knew that's where he took off to.He went to find her.I was hoping he did.But I felt it in my bones, that he wasn't having much luck.I sighed and looked out the window.The sky was so dark.It was going to storm.

_Hey peeps!I know, I know.It's been a long time since I last worked on **Mommy Dearest**. I've been so busy.And fanfiction.net's been down for so long.I've been working on other stories too.You Rini-haters out there would really enjoy my other fic: **The Fate That Never Ends**. Rini actually dies. Several times, actually. Well, chapter 3 will probably be up tomorrow, so keep reading! And thanks to everyone who reviewed my story and gave me tips. They really helped! ^_^ R&R!_


	3. The Storm

Mommy Dearest

Mommy Dearest

**_Disclaimer_****_:_**_I don't own Sailor Moon.I wish I did…_

_ _

_ _

Rini's POV I glanced out the window and sighed.I was so worried.I felt as if I was going to be sick.The sky was so dark.Thunder roared from a faraway distance.It was so dark, so gray, so depressing.Tiny droplets of rain began to fall from the ground.I sighed.It made me sick to know that Serena was out there, somewhere, all alone.My eyes began to well up with tears. "Are you okay, dear?" asked a soothing voice.I looked up to find that it was Aunt Ilene. "Just fine."I lied with a smile. "It looks like there's going to be a bad storm this evening.I hope Serena and Darien won't be caught up in it."Ilene said with a worried smile.She then, walked out of the room.I sighed another deep, long sigh.Luna looked up at me disapprovingly.I couldn't bear to look at her.I walked over to the couch to sit down. I began to think about the harsh things that Serena said to me earlier today.Darn that Serena!Was I really that naughty?No way!Aunt Ilene, Uncle Kenji, my teachers, the scouts, Luna, Darien: they had always told me of what a good little girl I was.I could remember how my parents always bragged on what an "angel" I was.Serena was wrong.She had to be!Suddenly, I heard a big loud CLASH! "Ahh!"I jumped, hearing the loud sound of thunder.I hated storms.They startled me so much.I used to run to mom every time there was a storm, back in Crystal Tokyo.Mama would always comfort me.Here in the past, I used to run to the closest thing to my mom for comfort: Serena.

"Serena, please come back." I silently pleaded.I peered out the window again and saw that we were getting some torrential downpours.The lightning flashed violently as the thunder crashed so loud that I covered my ears and closed my eyes.Serena _was _out there, somewhere.And it was all my fault.

I was about to run upstairs, get the communicator, and contact the girls when the phone rang.I rushed to the phone in hopes that I could answer it first.To my surprise, no one must've heard it.RING RING.I just stood there and stared at the phone.Could it be Serena?RING RING. Maybe one of the girls?RING RING. I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Rini!"Said a familiar voice.I froze.

"D-D-Darien?"I stuttered.

"Yeah, it's me.I'm glad you made it home before this storm hit."He said in a half-happy, half-sad voice.

"Uh, yeah, I got home 2 hours before the storm hit." I answered.

"I'm glad that it was you who answered the phone." He said in a very serious voice.

"Have you found Serena?" I asked, jumping straight to the point.

"No."he sighed.

"Where are you?"I asked worriedly.

"I'm in my car.I pulled over to the side of the road because of the storm." Darien answered.

"Darien, she's out there in it, right now.I know she is." I said tensely. 

"Calm down.I'll find her." Darien said with much determination in his voice.

"I hope so." I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Rini, I have to go now.I'll find her." Darien said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Okay, bye!" I exclaimed before I hung up the phone.I sighed.

"Rini, what did he say?" demanded a certain black cat.

"No luck." I sighed once more."No luck."

Luna shook her head and went upstairs.I said on the sofa and began to think of that frightening date.Was I really an intruder?A brat?Was I so evil that my own mother couldn't stand the likes of me?

'No way!' I thought to myself.'It wasn't my fault.It was Serena's.'I almost believed it.But something in my heart told me it wasn't Serena at all.I sighed and gazed out the window.The thunder and lightning had stopped.The rain had even let up, a little.I watched the horizon silently.Little did I know: at the exact moment, Darien had yet another trial to experience.

"Great, the storm's over."Said Darien."Guess I'll begin searching again."He started up his car and began his endless search on the road again.Darien was so worried.'Why did Serena act this way? I give her lots of attention.'He said as he continued driving.Suddenly, something flashed across the road.Darien slammed the brakes.He barely missed whatever it was.Darien jumped out of the car and caught a glimpse of what it was.He swore he saw two golden odangos.

"Serena!" Darien yelled.He took off after her.It wasn't before long that he could see her just ahead."Serena, please stop!"He shouted once more.Serena began to increase her speed.Darien also increased his.Darien kept running and running in pursuit of his love.Suddenly, Serena slipped on the wet sidewalk and fell.She hit her head.

"Oh god, Serena!" Darien shouted as he rushed to her side.He began to check her head when she suddenly pushed him away and stood up.

"Get away from me!" Serena screamed as blood trickled down her face.

"You're hurt." Said Darien in a worried tone.

"I'm fine.Leave me alone!"Serena shouted as she wiped the blood off her face.Tears were streaming down her cheeks.She was soaking wet from head to toe.

'Rini was right.Serena was in this storm the whole time.' Darien thought as he stared into Serena's ocean-blue eyes.Serena turned away.

"Please don't go.Why are you doing this?" Darien asked with a hint of fury in his voice.

"Because I'm sick of 2nd place!" Serena said in an angry voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Darien demanded.

"Don't be stupid, Darien.You know exactly what it means."Serena said in a low, shaky voice.

"Serena, what about our future?" asked Darien nervously.

"What future?" Serena countered.

"Now, you're the one being stupid." Darien backfired.

"I'm sorry I'm not smart enough for you." Serena said gruffly as she began to leave.

"Please, don't go.I'm worried about you.Rini's worried about you.Please come home." Darien begged.

"No.I'm sick of watching you spoil that little brat day by day.It's sickening."Serena argued.

"You're being selfish." Darien said coldly.Then it was silent.Dead silent.For about half a minute.Then, Darien heard Serena sob.

"And you're being a prick!" Serena said through her tears as she tore herself away and began running again.Darien just stood there, dumbfounded.By the time he realized she was gone, Serena was away from yelling distance.Tears streamed down Darien's cheeks.He fell to his knees and sobbed for his lost love.

Meanwhile: I felt a cold chill run down my spine.It was as if someone had walked over my grave.

_A/N: How was that?Was it good?Before you start flaming, in the famous words of Sakura: Everything will be all right!_ _I'm sorry about not updating this in a while.FNN's been down, my personal hell known as high school has begun, and getting a root canal has caused me to fall far behind, but never fear!I'm back and I'm going to try to update as much as possible.By the way, you peeps should really check out **The Fate That Never Ends.**Rini really dies in it.You'll have to excuse all of the grammatical errors in it, however.Well, until next time!_


	4. The Confrontation

Mommy Dearest

Mommy Dearest

**_ _**

_Disclaimer__:I do not own Sailor Moon.If I had, there'd definitely be some changes._

_ _

__

__I glanced out the window.To my surprise, the storm had cleared.It was still cloudy outside, but the rain had come to a halt.I sighed.I wanted to wait by the phone, just in case.However, I also wanted to go to my room for a nice long cry.I collapsed on the sofa, not really knowing what to do. 

I glanced over at Luna, who was lying on the rug.She wouldn't even look at me.I knew that as Serena's personal moon guardian, Luna had to be worried sick.I groaned.What the heck could I possibly do?That's when I got the phone call.

RING, RING!I jumped up off the couch.RING, RING!

"Answer it, child!It could be Serena!"Luna commanded.

RING, RING!I answered the phone.

"Hello?"I answered nervously.

"R-Rini?"Asked a very sad, familiar voice.I suddenly grew very tense.

"Darien?!"I cried."Any luck, yet?"

There was a long silence.Then, I finally got my answer.

"I saw her, Rini.She was right in front of me."Darien explained, almost sobbing.

"What do you mean, you _saw_ her?"I asked slowly.

"I found Serena.But I guess she didn't want to be found.She ran away again, and I couldn't stop her."Darien said sadly, almost disgusted with himself.

"What?You couldn't _stop _her?Why not?"I asked very fiercely.

"Like I said before, Serena doesn't _want_ to be found."Darien said very coldly.I gasped.

"I'm very sorry."Darien apologized."I _am _going to keep looking."

"Right."I said.

"All I want to do is apologize to her.I love her.But I don't think she knows that."Darien said.

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek."Don't say that!"I scolded."Serena knows you love her!And she loves you too."

I was a little surprised to find myself defending Serena.I think Darien was too.

"Maybe Serena _does _know that I love her.Maybe she just doesn't realize how much."Darien answered.

"Keep looking for her, Darien.Okay?"I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Sure thing."Darien answered."Take care now."

"I will."I replied.Then we both hang up.

I glanced over at Luna.She shook her head, and ran upstairs to Serena's room.I was about to follow her, when Uncle Kenji and Aunt Ilene walked into the room and stopped me.

"Rini, who was on the phone?"Aunt Ilene asked.Sammy came into the living room and eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah, Rini.Who _was _that on the phone?"He asked very cunningly.

"Um…well, you see..." I trailed off, not knowing how to answer.

"And where is Serena?It is getting late."Uncle Kenji said, slightly annoyed.

"Kenji-dear, it _is _Saturday, so Serena _can_ stay out a little later."Said Ilene; trying desperately to keep Serena out of any trouble she may come home to. 

Uncle Kenji groaned, and Aunt Ilene sighed."But it is getting late."I heard Ilene say under her breath.I was glad that Kenji didn't hear her, though.

I sighed a long sigh of relief.Hopefully, everyone forgot about all that phone call.But when I saw Sammy, I knew I spoke too soon.

"Rini, you didn't answer mom and me.Who was that on the phone?I know you were talking to someone because I heard the phone ring."Sammy said very suspiciously.

"It was Raye.She wanted to know if Serena came home yet, so they could talk about girl stuff."I lied.

"Oh, that was all?"Asked Aunt Ilene.

"Well, yes."I said smoothly.

"Well then, I'm going into the kitchen to bake a pie for tomorrow's bake sale.See you later, Rini."Said Aunt Ilene and she was off to the kitchen.

"I'll be in the bedroom, watching TV."Uncle Kenji sighed as he left the room.

I turned to run upstairs, when I noticed that Sammy was standing in my way.

"I know that wasn't Raye on the phone."Sammy said in a voice barely above a whisper.He glared at me evilly and walked back upstairs to his room and slammed the door.

I sighed.'Darn that Sammy!'I thought as I ran upstairs and into Serena's room.When I got there, Luna was using Serena's communicator.

"No Raye, Serena just ran off, again."Luna was saying.I guess Luna was explaining the change of events that had just taken place.

"Maybe the scouts should look for her, then."I heard Raye say.

"No, that's not necessary.Just be ready for anything.Stay close to your communicators and pass the word to Amy, okay?"Luna said frantically.

"Right!"Exclaimed three worried voices, belonging to Raye, Lita, and Mina.Then, Luna turned the communicator off.She sighed."You're lucky that only Sammy is on to you so far."Luna said angrily."But if Serena doesn't come home soon, her parents will start to ask questions."

"What am I supposed to do?"I asked.

"Try being more helpful.Surely Serenity taught you that much."Luna scolded.

"Hey!Don't talk about my mother like that!She was really good to me."I reproached.

"If you love your mother so much, then why did you cause her to run away?"Luna inquired.

"But I didn't…" I trailed off, realizing what was happening.Serena _was_ my mother!I began to cry."What have I done?"I sobbed.

"Do you not realize that Serenity and Serena are the same?"Luna asked."I mean, how ironic._You're_ the one who explained all this to _us_."

"Of course I know they're the same!"I shouted."It's just that they're so different!"

"Of course they're different," Luna answered, "because Serena is only a child right now." 

Tears were streaming down my cheeks.I wanted to run away, myself!I looked at the picture of me, Serena and Darien on Serena's desk.That's when I noticed…I gasped and ran over to her desk.

"What is it child?What's wrong?What are you doing?"Luna demanded to know.

"Serena has her purse with her."I said thoughtfully."She always leaves it on her desk.But it's not here."I ran downstairs and dove for the phone.Luna wasn't too far behind me.

"What are you doing?"Luna asked again, this time more persistent.

"Being more helpful."I said as I began to dial.

Luna looked at me as if I'd lost my mind, but I knew what I was doing.

"If Serena has her purse, then that means that her cell phone is with her too."I explained.

"Good thinking."Luna commended.I waited and waited for Serena to answer.

"H-Hello?"Asked a shaky hoarse voice.Tears of joy streamed down my face.

"Hello, please tell me who this is?"It, or rather, she asked again.

"S-Serena?"I asked, suddenly growing shy.Then it grew quiet.

"Serena, are ya there?" I asked.

"What do you want?"Serena asked angrily.

"Come home!"I said, growing agitated by the minute.

"Why, so I can be treated like a dog again?Sorry, not interested."Serena said and then she hung up.

"Why, that witch!"I gritted my teeth as I hung up.

"Rini!"Luna gasped.

"Well, she hung up on me!"I whined.

"I'm beginning to understand why she keeps running."Luna said angrily as she ran back up to Serena's room. 

I began to cry again.I tried calling 5 or 6 more times.Each time equaled no answer.'She must've turned the phone off.I blew it.'I thought.I began to think.That's when I realized: there was more than one way to catch Serena.I ran up to my room in the attic and closed the door.

"Luna P!I need you to find Serena.Try sensing Sailor Moon's aura."I commanded.Luna P closed its eyes and concentrated.Finally, it's eyes opened.

"Luna P, did you find her?"I asked.Luna P nodded.

"Alright!Now teleport me to that location!"I said happily.Then, before I knew it, I was in the middle of an alley.I shuddered.This place gave me the creeps.Suddenly, I heard sobbing.I turned around, and saw a pale girl, soaked to the bone.Her hair was soaked and knotty.Her odangos were drooping.Mascara was running down her face, and also blood.There was a huge gash on the side of her head.I gasped.She was shivering like mad, and probably in danger of catching a cold, or even pneumonia!She coughed and then noticed I was there.

"How did you get here?"Serena asked, with a very hoarse voice.

"I had to find you."I said.

"You teleported here, didn't you?Well, stay away!Don't you get it?I don't want to be with you!You and Darien are history!"She croaked.

"Listen to yourself!Do you realize what you're saying?I may not exist!Don't you care?"I shouted angrily.

"Obviously not.A world without you may be a better one!"Serena screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You witch!I can't believe you!I can't believe you're my mom!I hate you!"I screamed, not realizing what I had said until it was too late.

"Well, the feeling is most definitely mutual.You and Darien can enjoy all the free time you have.You don't have to ever see the person you hate most, ever again!"Serena shouted.

Tears were streaming down my eyes.They were also streaming down hers."What are you going to do if I disappear?Darien will hate you!"I shouted.

"I don't care anymore."Said Serena.

"I see that, you stupid witch!"I countered."I hate you!No, I despise you!You remind me of Queen Nehelenia!You're evil!You don't care about anything or anyone but yourself!"I shouted.That's when I saw Serena's facial expression.It looked as if someone had stabbed her in the back with a knife.Then, her face radiated red with anger.

"I see.Well, I hope you'll excuse me, then."Serena said in a low voice that I didn't even recognize.She wiped the blood off her face with her sleeve, revealing that the gash on her head wasn't as bad as it first appeared.Then, she took out her compact.

"What are you doing?"I demanded.

"You're not the only one who can teleport whenever she feels like it.And don't try finding me again, I'm hiding my aura this time."Serena said in a voice, barely above a whisper.Then, she used the silver crystal to teleport away.

"Wait!"I cried.Then, I fell to my knees, on the cold wet ground and sobbed.I cried until I couldn't cry anymore.Were my days numbered?I couldn't tell.'I didn't mean those terrible things I said to her!'I thought.'No wonder she hates me!'I just cried, harder and harder as I slowly came into the realization that I was making her life a living hell.

"What have I done?"I cried to myself."What have I done?"

A/N:Well, how was that?Is it getting interesting enough for ya, peeps?I hope ya like it. 

_Run, Serena, run!I need to try and finish this soon!I've been so busy, though.I love _

_making Rini the villain.Anyway, if you want to read a humorous fic about Rini dying,_

_check out **The Fate That Never Ends**.Although, I must warn ya: the grammar is awful!_

_It's one of my first fics.Anyway, I'll try to get Chapter 5 up before the weekend is over!_

_Remember to R&R!!!Sayonara!!! _


	5. Realizing the Truth

Mommy Dearest

Mommy Dearest

**_Disclaimer_****_:I don't own Sailor Moon so please don't sue me._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**__**I just sat there for the longest time.I just sat there, on that cold, wet ground, bawling my eyes out.My future mother had left me.Did she not care about me anymore?I didn't know.I just sat there, crying.It was strange for me.'Why am I crying?Why should I care?'I kept thinking to myself.I was destined to find the answers.

I finally picked myself up off the ground.I felt so dizzy and light-headed.I was blinded by my tears, as they wouldn't stop pouring from my eyes.I slowly began to walk.I wasn't sure where exactly I was walking to, but I had to get away.I walked continuously; unaware of anyone I'd passed on the street.I think I even ran into a few people, but I didn't care.I walked on and on, tears streaming down my cheeks.After what seemed like an eternity of walking, I finally ended up in front of a park bench.I collapsed on it.

I looked at my surroundings and realized that I was at the park.I sighed as a cold chill ran down my spine.I glanced over at a big tree in the middle of the park.Suddenly I began to cry again.I was at the place where it all started.Where I couldn't keep my big mouth shut.I felt very sick at my stomach.

"Why Serena, why?"I asked out loud."Why did you leave me?"Was I not good enough?That's when I realized the truth: I wasn't.

I began to reflect back on all the times Serena and I had gotten into fights and arguments.They were mostly because Serena wanted time alone with Darien and I wouldn't let her have it.Some of the fights had been because she had wanted to go to the mall with some of the other girls, and once again: I'd interfered.I'd never actually given Serena a chance at anything and no matter what, everyone had always sided with me and turned against her.Serena almost always gave in, but she must've had her breaking points.

"Oh my god!"I cried."It _is _me!It's _my _fault!It's all my fault!"

I began to sob as if there were no tomorrow.For me, there probably wasn't a tomorrow.'If Serena and Darien can't work out their problems, then I'll never exist.'I thought.Darien had said that Serena didn't want to be found.I saw that for myself.If Serena left, there'd be no Princess Serenity, no Sailor Moon, no Neo-Queen Serenity, and most certainly: no Rini.I cried so much harder.If Serena abandoned us all, the whole world may be in chaos.

"Stupid little wretch!"I said to myself."No wonder mama hates you!You're a monster, plain and simple!"

I had not realized that I'd called Serena 'mama', but she was.I was so close to losing her, if I hadn't already.Why couldn't I just leave Serena alone, for once?Why couldn't I see all the damage I was causing before?Why did it take me this long to figure out how fragile Serena's emotions were?I shuddered.I wanted to die.

"Serena, I know you can't hear me, but I'm so sorry."I cried."I hate myself so much!Darn temper!I just want you to know that I love you, mama!"

Memories began to appear in my mind, memories of Serena.She had done so much good in this world.I remembered how she'd saved Hotaru and managed to get my heart crystal back, from Mistress 9.I remembered how she saved me from Queen Nehelenia.

"Stupid brat."I said to myself."How dare you call Mama, Nehelenia.No one's that bad!No one but…me!"I cried.

I began to think of Sailor Moon.Sailor Moon was the person I secretly looked up to.She was so cool!I liked her zesty attitude.Sailor Moon could always save the day, no matter what.Sure, she was a little cowardly, but when worse came to worse; Sailor Moon was always there.She'd never turn her back on anyone.Sailor Moon had saved the world so many times, and never asked for anything in return.I was so happy, when Mom had given me her old moon prism compact.With it, I could fight side by side with my hero.I sighed.Without Sailor Moon, the scouts and the whole world would be in danger.None of the other scouts were strong enough to defeat all of those nasty youmas.Only Sailor Saturn, but she would have to destroy the world to do so.

That brought me to my next thought: Princess Serenity.Serenity was Serena's other identity.Serenity was much calmer and more serious than Serena was.Serenity only surfaced during a true crisis.I remembered when Princess Serenity had surfaced when Serena and I were falling in the air.I was unconscious and Sailor Moon was trying desperately to wake me up, in hopes that Helios would wake up too and rescue us.When Sailor Moon saw that she couldn't, she transformed into Princess Serenity.After a very close call, I managed to wake up and Helios saved us.Serenity was very noble and despised evil.Without Princess Serenity, there'd be no silver imperium crystal.

The next memory was of Neo-Queen Serenity, my mother from the future.Mama was like a combination of Serena and Princess Serenity.She was very beautiful, fair, and kind.She must've been the most loving person in the world.Mama loved everything, even me.She was very calm and peaceful, like her name.Mama believed there was good in everyone, and was so very gentle.But at the same time, she was also very stern.Mama would not stand for evil.She despised the darkness.Mama always had a moral for everything.I remember when I fell and scraped my knee.My father, King Endymion, was going to pick me up and carry me, as I demanded that someone should.My mom looked at us both very sternly and told my dad not to pick me up.He was very confused, but obeyed.I was so mad.Before I could ask 'why', Mama explained that I was getting too old to be babied all the time and that it was time I learned to get up on my own.I was angry then, but now I realize that she was trying to teach me not to be so spoiled.I think that is the purpose of sending me to this time.Mama was so smart and wise.Her smile could brighten anyone's day.She always made me feel so safe, maybe more than my father could make me feel.I sighed.Without Neo-Queen Serenity, there would be no Crystal Tokyo, no silver imperium crystal, no anything.Without her, I was nonexistent.

That brought me back to Serena, topsy-turvy Serena.Serena was wild, crazy, flirty, hyper, and fun.Serena wasn't as serious as Princess Serenity or as nurturing as Neo-Queen Serenity.Serena was Serena.But on stormy nights, Serena could still make me feel so safe, just like my mother always could.When I was depressed, Serena could always cheer me up.Serena always believed in me.When Hotaru's powers began to surface, everyone including Sailor Pluto thought she was evil.Serena was the only one who believed that poor Hotaru was innocent.Serena defeated Mistress 9 and saved Hotaru, because she didn't want me to lose my best friend.Serena was a true friend.I sighed.Without Serena, my world would be over.Everything I thought about would be gone.I began to sob again.

"Oh mama, please forgive me."I cried.

I had always put on this "tough act", not showing my emotions to too many people, but right now, I didn't care.I only wished that Serena didn't run away.But I didn't blame her for doing it.I had only insulted her more.I began to wonder why Serena was so harsh compared to my mother.That's when I remembered what Mama told me before I left for the past.

***Flashback***

"Honey, are you ready to go?"Mama asked.

"Yes, mommy, almost."I answered nervously.

"Rini, why are you nervous?"Asked Mama with a pretty smile.

"Because I am afraid that Serena hates me."I said sadly, as I remembered how we bickered the last time I visited my mother's past.

"Why would you think that, sweetie?" asked mom, as her face grew concerned.

"We always fight, mama.She's very hard on me and doesn't like it when I spend too much time with Darien.She's nothing like you."I explained.

"But dear, she _is _me.And I know that Serena does _not _hate you.She acts that way because she needs her space.No offense, little one, but Serena is a child and sometimes feels crowded when you are with her."Said mama gently.

"I don't understand."I said, confused.

"Serena isn't mature like I am, darling.She is a teenager and is going through a difficult time in her life.It is okay to spend time with Darien, but sometimes those two needs to be alone.Serena isn't as generous as I am, because she is a child, much like you."Mother carefully explained.

"Serena just needs to share."I said happily.

"I agree, dear, but _you_ need to learn to share as well."My mother said as her smile returned.

I gasped."Do I spend too much time with daddy here in our time?Do I need to learn to share him with you?"I asked with tears forming in my eyes.

"No, my little princess," Mama laughed, "We are a family.You do not ever have to back away from spending time with your father.I want you to, and enjoy spending time with the both of you."

"But…" I started, but Mama put her finger to her lips, telling me that she wasn't finished yet.

"But Serena isn't _exactly_ your mother yet.It is strange for Serena to have her future daughter with her all the time.She still sees it as just "her and Darien" because she doesn't have a child yet.Therefore, she wants to have him to herself."Mother said with that smile of hers.

"I get it."I announced happily.Then, Sailor Pluto appeared.

"It is time for you to go."Mother smiled."Be very good, and try not to trouble poor Serena.And remember what I said about 'sharing Darien.'Be sure to give Darien and Serena some space, okay?"

"I promise."I smiled.Then, my mother and I hugged for what seemed like forever.

***End of Flashback***

"Oh mom.You warned me.I broke my promise."I cried as more tears streamed down my face."Thanks to me, I may disappear, Darien will be sad, and you may never smile again."

I cried until I just couldn't take it anymore.I got up off the bench and began to run again, as far as my legs could take me.I wasn't sure where I was running to, but I had to get away.Like my future mother, I just kept running and running.

**A/N:**_Hey peeps!How'd ya think of that?I don't know about you guys, but I am enjoying this angst that Rini is having about herself.Don't you agree?It's about time that Rini starts feeling bad about all she's done to poor Serena.Thanks to everyone who reviewed!All the support I'm getting for writing this puts me in such a good mood.I probably won't get a chance to update this until next weekend, because of school.Oh, and to all you Rini-haters out there, check out _**The Fate That Never Ends**._It's funny.That's it for now!Remember to R&R!!!_**^_^**__


	6. Approaching Danger

Mommy Dearest

Mommy Dearest

** **

**_Disclaimer_****_:_**_I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me._

_ _

_ _

I ran and ran for what seemed like forever.I had no idea where my destination was: I just knew I had to get away.I now understood why Serena kept right on running.I didn't blame her.It was the only way to get away.I ran down a street and turned at the corner.I, then, hit something, hard.

"Ouch!"I pouted as my head hit the concrete.

"Hey, watch it!"Scolded a familiar voice.

"You watch it!"I shouted as tears continued to run furiously down my cheeks.That's when I heard the familiar person gasp.

"Rini?!"Asked the voice, surprised.I looked up.

"L-Lita?"I asked, equally surprised.

"Oh man, Rini!I'm so sorry!"Lita apologized as she helped me up.

"It's okay.Besides, it was my fault anyway.I wasn't paying attention," I explained, "Well, see ya!"I slowly turned to run again.

"Hold it!"Lita said as she grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving.

"Lita, I have to go!"I shouted as tears sped down my cheeks.Lita saw it and let me go.

"What's your hurry, kid?And why are you crying?"Lita asked.

I sighed.It was going to be a long evening."I guess I'll tell you."I muttered in a voice that she could only hear.

Lita thought that we should go to the playground to talk.We sat on the swings.

"Now, what's up?"Asked Lita.

"Have you talked to Luna, lately?"I asked.

"Not since she told us that Serena ran from Darien.She also mentioned that you contacted her by phone.Why?"Lita asked.

"Then Luna hasn't told you."I sighed.

"What is it, Rini?What's happened?"Lita asked in a scared voice.

"It's all my fault that Serena ran off."I said as tears stung my eyes.I then, explained every gruesome detail.When I was done, Lita sighed.

"Oh Rini.You _have _gone too far this time."Lita frowned.

"Yes, I know.I can't keep my big mouth shut."I cried."I have ruined my poor mother's life."

"Rini, no offense, but you need to control your temper.Your foolish pride is getting in the way of your apologies."Lita scolded.

"Tell me something I don't know.I'm a horrible witch to Serena.I admit it."I sobbed.

"Well, I won't lie to you.You _are_ awful to Serena.Serena is very sensitive, and both you and Darien really hurt her this time."Lita said crossly.

"I know that, and I'm very sorry.But now, I can't find Serena."I whimpered.

"Well, you're not the only one searching for her, so don't worry."Lita answered.

"Is that why you're here?"I asked.

"Yup.Serena is my best friend.Luna's stupid if she thinks that I'm just gonna sit back and do nothing."Lita said with a determined look on her face.

"Darien's still searching too."I declared.

"Good."Said Lita.She stood up.

"What are you going to do, now?"I asked.

"I'm going to walk you home.It's getting late."Lita said.I hadn't realized until now, that the sun was gone from the sky.It _was_ getting late.

"No, I want to continue searching."I said.

"What if Serena's parents get worried about you?"Lita asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't care, I have to find her!"I shouted.

Lita scoffed and began walking."Come on, Rini."Lita sighed.

I smiled.Maybe with Lita's help, we could find her.

"Hey, Lita?"I asked.

"What is it, Rini?"Lita asked as we were walking down the street.

"Are you angry with me?"I asked, nervous to find out the answer.

"Not angry, Rini.Just…disappointed."Lita said thoughtfully.

"I understand."I said sadly.

"You know, if it weren't for Serena; I don't know where I'd be."Lita sighed.

"Same here."I answered.

We both sighed, and then searched again.It was quiet.Too quiet.Neither of us uttered a word to the other.We quietly searched every alley and corner.But we found nothing.I was beginning to wonder how long the quietness would last, when a beeping sound broke the silence.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!Lita immediately pushed a button on her communicator.

"Yeah?"Lita asked frantically.

"Lita, we need you down here, immediately!We're in some serious trouble!"I heard Raye shout on the thing.

"Right!I'm on it!"Lita said furiously as she turned the communicator off."Great.One heck of a time to attack us."Lita muttered.

"Jupiter Star Power!"Lita shouted as she transformed.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"I shouted as I transformed.(A/N:No, Pegasus isn't in this one, but I wanted Rini to be a super-sailor in this story, so bear with me, okay?)

"Mini-Moon, I don't think you should come."Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Too bad.I'm going."I said angrily.

"Fine."Jupiter sighed and began to rush toward the scene.I took off after her.

We finally reached the site of the attack.Sailor Mars, Venus, and Mercury were already there.They were all on the ground.They looked like they were in a lot of pain.

"Oh no, guys!"Jupiter shouted as she rushed to their sides.I did the same.

Mercury flinched."Thank goodness you're here."She said as she looked at us."But we need Sailor Moon."

"That might not be possible."I said as tears began to form in my eyes again.

"Serena is still missing."Lita explained.Then, all of the girls got back on their feet and glared.

I turned around to see what they were all glaring at.I suddenly got a glance at the ugly youma.It looked like a green Cyclops with horns.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"Mars shouted, but when she attacked it, it didn't even flinch.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"Mercury shouted, and again, no progress.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!"Venus shouted, and still, no effect.

The youma simply laughed."You can't hurt me."It sneered.

"We'll see about that!"Jupiter cried, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The ugly youma laughed."Is it my turn now?"It asked.

Everyone grimaced.Suddenly, the youma began to glow a dark green.Then, bolts of electricity shot out of its body and hit the girls.

"No, not again!"Sailor Venus cried.

Then, they all collapsed in pain.I couldn't take it anymore.No more watching on the sidelines for me!

"Hey, ugly!"I called.The youma looked straight at me.

"Get ready for the fight of your life!"I shouted.Then I got out my wand.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"I shouted as pink hearts began to attack the youma.

The youma fell over (anime style)."Is that the best that you can come up with?" It asked.

"Want more?"I asked nervously.The youma busted out laughing.

"Oh my, I'm scared now."It taunted.

"You'll see."I smirked."Super Moon Kick!"I shouted as I kicked the youma..

"Yes!"I shouted joyfully as it fell over in pain.I began to celebrate.

"Rini, watch out!"I heard Sailor Jupiter scream.

I turned just in time to see the youma gathering energy for another electricity attack.I began to scream and closed my eyes to brace myself for the pain I was about to experience.But right before the lightning bolts hit me, someone pushed me out of the way.I got up, shakily.

"Not so fast!"A familiar voice shouted.

**_A/N_****:**_Well, how was it?I think it's one of the worst chapters _

_I've written so far.Oh well, I'll just have to make the_

_next chapter better.Did you like that cruel cliffhanger?_

_Don't worry.Chapter 7 should be up tomorrow.Thanks to_

_all the reviewers out there!You guys are really great!And_

_be sure to read "_**The Fate That Never Ends.**_"I wrote it _

_for Rini-haters everywhere.**Oh, and Firefaery:I'd be **_

**_honored to read your fic when you get it up! _**_Well, _

_remember to R&R!Sayonara for now!_

_ _

__


	7. Facing The Enemy

Mommy Dearest

Mommy Dearest

** **

**Disclaimer****:**_I don't own Sailor Moon.If I did, Serena would get some much-needed respect._

_ _

__I tried to recognize that voice.Who was it?Too many things were happening at once.I couldn't process anything in my mind.I just stood there, shaking.That's when I noticed that someone was checking me over.I stared at that person.The shock of fear was still confusing me.I began to cry.

"Sailor Moon!Sailor Moon, are you here?"I cried.

"Rini, are you okay?"Asked a voice.

"Mama?"I asked.

"Rini?"Asked the voice again, this time more worried.When I heard that voice for the second time around: things became more clearer.I looked into the worried eyes of Hotaru Tomoe.

"S-Sailor Saturn?!"I exclaimed.

"Yeah, Mini-Moon.Boy, that was close!"Sailor Saturn smiled."Are you sure you're okay, Mini-Moon?"

"I'm fine."I said with a fake smile.

"Good."Hotaru beamed, and then she turned to our enemy.Her smile faded into a serious frown.I also frowned.

"Don't even think about moving, monster.You're going down!"I heard someone say to the youma.That's when I realized: that was the voice I heard a while ago. 

"Sailor Pluto!"I exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Small Lady?"Pluto asked, still glaring at the youma.

"I'm okay!"I shouted happily.

"I'm glad."Pluto said, in a very relieved voice.Then, she raised her garnet and aimed it toward the youma."You won't survive this!"She exclaimed."Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Energy began escape from the garnet and headed straight for the youma.It hit him, and he went out cold.

"Yea, Trista!"I shouted.But Sailor Pluto didn't look relieved.She stood her ground."It isn't over yet!"She cried.I gasped.

"But you hit it, right on target!I saw it!Nothing could survive that!"I cried.

"This one is different from the others, Small Lady.This youma is much stronger."Pluto explained.

No sooner than Sailor Pluto said that, the youma got up and aimed its electrical energy straight at her.

"Pluto, get out of there!"Saturn screamed.Pluto braced for cover.She began to scream.

"Uranus World Shaking!"Cried a voice.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"Called another.

The two attacks joined and caused the electrical attack to deflect its target.The youma cursed.

"Damn you, Sailor Snoops!You won't get away with that!"It yelled.

"Whatever, you ugly monster!You can't beat us."yelled Sailor Uranus.

"Uranus, Neptune!Where'd you come from?"I asked happily.

"Hey there, kiddo.We were over there, helping the inners."Sailor Neptune pointed.

I looked over to where Neptune was pointing and saw that the inners were all back on their feet.They looked very weak and shaky, but at least they were okay.

The youma began to glow again."Watch out!"I yelled.

"Oh no!"Sailor Mars cried."You guys have got to get out of there!"

"Yes, you must hurry.None of our attacks are effective."Sailor Mercury explained.

"We'll see about that."Sailor Uranus said confidently.

"Uranus World Shaking!"She called.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"Neptune called.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"Pluto called.

"Silence Glaive Apply!"Saturn also called.I glanced over at the youma and noticed that he was still powering up.Everyone else seemed to notice as well.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"Sailor Mars called.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"Called Venus.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"Called Mercury.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"Called Jupiter.

Then, there was a huge explosion.All of that power was aimed toward the youma.I was sure that he was dead.I was about to smile with relief when I heard a shrill laugh.I gasped.

"No way, not after all that!"I cried.As the smoke cleared, the youma could be seen.

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"It laughed.Then its energy stopped increasing.It aimed a huge beam straight at the girls.They all screamed.The giant bolt of electricity hit them all on impact.It barely missed me.

"No!!!"I screamed.All of the scouts were screaming out in intense pain.Then, the fireworks finally stopped.They all just lay there.The inners were barely moving.The outers were almost in the same shape.

"Is everyone okay?"I asked loudly.No one answered, but I did hear some muffled moans and groans.I turned to the youma.

"How dare you!"I cried as tears streamed down my cheeks."You will pay!"

"What will you do to me, pip-squeak?"The youma asked me in a vile voice.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"I shouted.The youma laughed.

"Finished?"It asked, "I hope so, because now it's time to teach you a lesson."

I gasped.The youma aimed its finger at me.Was this the end?An energy beam was pointed straight at me.I closed my eyes and prepared myself for pain, when someone grabbed me and pulled me aside.I opened my eyes and saw that the youma was holding its finger in pain.

"Ouch!!!"It screamed. 

I noticed that there was a pointed rose sticking out of its finger.He pulled it out.

I looked up and saw who was holding me.

"Tuxedo Mask!"I gasped."You saved me."

"Yeah," said Tuxedo Mask.He set me down on the ground.

"How dare you hurt these people!"He scolded.The youma laughed.

"You're ignorant if you think that I'm scared of a pathetic rose and a pathetic prom king wannabe."The youma shouted.Then it aimed its finger at Tuxedo Mask and blasted him with electric energy.

"Tuxedo Mask!"I cried.He just lied there, motionless, like the others.I collapsed to the ground in tears.

"W-We need Sailor Moon!"Mercury said weakly.

"Where is she anyway?"Whispered Sailor Uranus.

"We don't know."Mercury answered.

"What, so Sailor Moon's a no-show?"Asked Uranus.

"I guess so."Answered Mercury.

"It's my fault that she's not here!"I cried.

The youma laughed."I see your champion of justice is not here.Looks like she's abandoned you all!I can understand why.If I were her, I'd turn my back on you weaklings too."

"Shut up!"I shouted with tears stinging my eyes."Just shut up!Sailor Moon would never turn her back on her friends.If she were here, you'd be toast!" 

"That's right!"I heard Jupiter yell.

"But Sailor Moon isn't here, now is she?No matter, I would've destroyed her anyway."The youma giggled.

I suddenly flew into a rage.I ran straight toward the youma and tried to punch it in the face.It scowled.The youma picked me up by my hair.I yelped in pain.

"Sailor Mini-Moon!"Everyone screamed.The scouts were struggling to move.

"I've had enough of you.You are a menace."It scolded.It aimed its finger at me.I closed my eyes and screamed. 

"Help me!Someone, please help me!"I cried.I opened my eyes and saw that the finger was still gathering some energy.Yeah, it was only a matter of seconds before I was about to be toast.My life began flashing before my eyes.There was so much I planned to do with my life, and now, it was over before it actually begun.I began to scream again: "Help me!!!"

Suddenly, the youma dropped me.

"Huh?"I said as I looked at it in surprise.

"My finger!"The youma screamed, "Who cut off my finger!"

"I did, you ugly excuse for a living creature!"Said a very familiar voice.

"What the…" the youma trailed off.

"That's right, monster!I'm the champion of love and justice.And I will definitely punish _you_!"Said the girl, pointing her finger at it with one hand and catching her tiara with the other.

The youma gasped.I grinned.I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Sailor Moon!"Everyone shouted happily.

Sailor Moon glanced down at me.

"Are ya hurt, kid?"She asked with an unemotional voice.I froze.I guess she was still mad at me, not that I blamed her.

"Uh, no."I answered her.

"Good."Sailor Moon said.Then, she looked over at the other guys.

"Is everyone okay?"Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes."Everyone replied weakly.Then, she cocked her head at the youma.All of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood up, slowly.I stood up as well.

"Youma, you are going down!"Sailor Moon shouted.She pointed her wand at it.The youma laughed and disappeared in thin air.

"What?!"Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Then, it reappeared and grabbed Sailor Moon by the neck.

"Let me go!"Sailor Moon croaked.The youma stood there, choking her.Sailor Moon dropped her wand.

"Let her go!"Tuxedo Mask cried.

"Are you kidding?This is the best fun I've had all day!"The youma laughed.I began to cry again.

"You can't kill her!"I sobbed.'I won't let you!"Then, I charged at the youma.

"R-Rini, stay back!"Serena coughed.

"No!"I cried."I'm not going to let him hurt you, mama!"

I lifted my arm to hit the youma, when I noticed that someone was sneaking behind it.I decided not to hit the youma, so I lifted my wand.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"I screamed.The energy stung the youma and it squealed, but it didn't drop Sailor Moon in the process.

"I'm gonna kill you!"The youma shrieked.It began to beam with dark green energy.

"Silence Glaive Apply!"Sailor Saturn shouted and the youma fell down to the ground in pain.It let go of Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon lied there, coughing and gasping for air.Artemis grabbed the moon wand with his teeth and placed it in Sailor Moon's lap.

"Th-thanks Artemis!"Sailor Moon said between breaths.

"No problem, now finish it!"Artemis shouted.(A/N:I'll bet you're wondering where Artemis came from, but I had to fit him into the story somehow.)

Sailor Moon stood up and lifted her wand.

"That was clever, Sailor Snoops.Having the little girl distract me while your little friend attacks me from behind.I must say I'm impressed."The youma laughed.

"Why, thank you!"Sailor Moon beamed, "but now, you must die!"

"Oh, I don't think so."Said the youma, "I haven't had my fun yet."

"What do you mean?"Asked Sailor Moon.

"Stick around, and you'll find out."The youma smirked.

It began to glow again, but this time: it was glowing black.It began to gather energy.Sailor Moon gasped.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"Sailor Moon cried as her tiara attempted to slice through the youma's skin.But the dark energy surrounding the youma stopped the tiara in its tracks.

"Not this time!"The youma screamed.

"Serena, get out of there!"Luna shouted.

"Right!"Sailor Moon shouted and she began to run.Sailor Moon looked over her shoulder to see how closely behind the youma was, but to her surprise, it wasn't chasing her.

The youma walked over to Sailor Saturn."I believe I owe you one, for the little stunt you pulled on me while ago."It smirked.

"I can destroy the world if I have to."Sailor Saturn replied.

"You won't.You care too much for this planet's inhabitants to do such a thing."The youma laughed.Sailor Saturn grimaced.

"I will destroy you."Sailor Saturn said in a low voice.

"I don't think so."Said the youma.Then, he hit Saturn with a small bolt of electricity, right on the arm.

"Ahh!"Saturn screamed as she dropped her glaive.

"As I have said before, you are not strong enough."The youma said smugly.

Then, the youma stopped collecting energy.I realized, that it was actually going to kill my best friend.

"Stop it!"I cried."You can't kill Hotaru!"

The youma glanced at me."Oh, it's _you_."It said, in a smart aleck voice.It turned to me."You're a pest, you know that?Maybe it's time that I rid this world of pests, once and for all."

I stood there, with my eyes popping out of my head.My mouth was dragging to the ground.I was going to die.

"Sailor Mini-Moon, please get out of there!"Saturn cried.Suddenly, a big burst of energy came from the youma's body aiming straight for me!I screamed and prepared myself for death when I heard someone shout.

"No!!!"Sailor Moon screamed as she jumped in front of me.Then, there was a huge explosion.I shielded my eyes from the light.

When the smoke cleared, I realized I was still alive.But Sailor Moon was lying on the ground.She wasn't moving.I kneeled down beside her.

"Serena?"I asked.But she didn't stir.

"Serena?"I asked again, more loudly.But still: no answer.I began to cry.

"Mama, please!You have to be alive!You can't be dead!"I sobbed.Sailor Moon didn't even flinch.

"Serena, why?Why did you save me?I'm horrible!I deserved to die.That blast was meant for me.Why!?"I shouted.But Serena just lied there.

"Serena, no!"I heard Darien cry.Sailor Moon just lied there, though.Motionless, without movement, her lifeless body was a devastating site.The fact that she was dead, and it was all my fault.

"No!!!!"I shouted.

All of the Sailor Scouts were crying.Tuxedo Mask just fell to the ground.Artemis just stood there, staring down at his feet.Luna and Diana were both bawling their eyes out.I sobbed.

"Well, well.Isn't this an interesting site?"The youma laughed."DING DONG.The witch is dead!"

"Shut up!"Yelled Jupiter. "I've had it with you.You're going to pay!!!"

"That's right!"Uranus cried, "She was like a little sister to me!I'll kill you for this!"

"Let's destroy that fiend!"Sailor Mars cried.

Everyone joined hands."Mars Planet Power!"Mars called.Her tiara began to glow.

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Saturn Planet Power!"

I finished the chant with: "Future Moon Planet Power!"

All of a sudden: a giant void appeared in the dark sky.Everyone stared up at the void.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"Mars called as she aimed her attack into the void.Everyone followed her lead.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"Mercury called.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"Venus called.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"Jupiter called.

"Uranus World Shaking!"called Uranus.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"called Neptune.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"called Pluto.

"Saturn Silent Glaive Apply!"called Saturn.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"I called.And Tuxedo Mask threw a rose into the void for good measure.

Then, the void transformed into a giant bomb.We all concentrated on the bomb and aimed it toward the youma.It gasped.Then, the bomb slowly landed right on top of the youma and exploded.

When the smoke cleared, the youma was nowhere to be found.We finally killed it.But now was not the time to celebrate.Everyone was so tired.We were all so drained of our energy.Our injuries ached and the loss of Sailor Moon dwelled on everyone's minds.Everyone just stood there, as tears flooded our eyes.I collapsed on top of Serena's body and began to cry.

"Why mama?Why did you risk your life for me?"I sobbed with my arms wrapped around her.I wished that someone could provide me with the answers.

**A/N****:**_Well, wasn't that action-packed?Now, before you begin the flames, let me _

_say this:It's not over yet!!!There's one more chapter to go!And I'd never be too cruel to poor Serena.I can't give anything away, but I will say this: in Sakura Avalon's own words,_

_"Everything will be alright!"~Smiles~ See?The only cruel thing that I have to do is tell you all that I won't be able to get my next chapter up until probably Friday.But you can flame my high school for that!Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed, and although I sense that you may stop reading this because of what appears to have happened to Serena: please don't!There's one more chapter left and it's not over yet!Well, Sayonara for now!And Remember to R&R!!!_**^_^**__

_ _

__


	8. Ending Battles

Mommy Dearest

****

**_Disclaimer_****_:  _**_I don't own Sailor Moon.  Serena would get more_

_                     respect if I did._

Tears just kept streaming down my face.  I wanted to die!  It should've been me to take that blast, not poor Serena.  Why had she saved me?  Why did she do that?  I was an evil little brat.  I was so cruel and unfair to her.  Didn't she hate me?  Oh, why did she save me?

          I looked around.  Everyone was bawling.  Darien collapsed to the ground and pouted at Serena's feet.  

          "Oh my sweet princess, why did this have to happen?"  Darien sobbed.  

          "She was my responsibility.  I failed her.  I'm sorry, Serenity."  Luna cried.

          "Damn!  I could've stopped this from happening.  Why did I just stand there!"  Uranus cried.

          That was it.  I couldn't take it anymore.  "This wasn't anybody's fault, but mine!"  I cried.  "_I_ was the one who caused her to dump Darien and run away!  _I _was the one who made things worse instead of better when I finally saw her.  _I _am the one who was supposed to take that attack.  _I'm _the one who ruined her life!  It was _me_!  Nobody else but me!!!" 

                   It was quiet.  Nobody else said anything.  I just lied there and cried.  

          "Oh, Serena!  Why did you have to leave me?"  I asked through my tears.  

Suddenly, I saw a figure standing in front of me.  She sat down next to Serena.  Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her face was wet from tears.  She looked at me and smiled a very grim smile.

          "Sailor Mercury?"  I asked when my vision cleared from drowning in tears long enough to recognize her.

          "Yes, Mini Moon."  Amy said in a voice barely above a whisper.  She put on her computer visor and leaned over Sailor Moon.

          "W-What are you going to do?"  I asked very curiously.

          "I want to check Serena over."  Mercury replied.  "We don't know if Sailor Moon is dead, for sure."

          "Who could survive a blast like that?"  Sailor Mars asked through her tears.

          Mercury looked at Sailor Mars with determined eyes.  "I won't let it end like this."  Amy said in an angry tone.

          Mars nodded.  Everyone gathered around Serena's motionless body.  Mercury began to pick up Serena's palm, as if to check for a pulse.  That's when I heard a noise.  It sounded like a low-pitched laugh.  I gasped.

          "D-Did anyone else hear that?"  I asked.

          "Hear what?"  Sailor Jupiter asked.

          "Everyone, please be quiet.  I need peace and quiet in order to do this."  Mercury insisted_._

Once again, everyone shut up.  I looked down at Serena's body again and felt uneasiness inside of me.  Why did I feel this way?   I began to get nervous.  That's when I glanced over at Hotaru.  She had an intense look in her eyes.  I was unsure of the look on her face.  Even Trista looked worried.  

          "Saturn, Pluto, what's wrong?"  I asked.

          Pluto shrugged and Hotaru turned to me with a look of confusion.  

"I'm not sure."  She said quietly.

          No sooner than Sailor Saturn say those words; a huge explosion took place.

          "What's going on!?"  I heard Sailor Venus shout.

"I don't know!"  I heard Sailor Neptune answer her.  Suddenly, we were all covered in thick smoke.

          When the smoke cleared, a voice could be heard.  The person was laughing.  

          "What's wrong, brats?  Did you lose a friend?"  The voice laughed insanely.  

I turned to the direction that I heard the voice and screamed.  The youma rematerialized before my very eyes!

          "What the hell?!"  I heard Uranus exclaim.

          "W-We killed you!"  I stuttered.

          "Oh, is that what you thought?"  The youma laughed, "Well, think again, losers!  I'm back and better than ever!  And now, it's time I plot my revenge!"

          "You disgusting monster!"  I heard Darien shout.  Darien had pulled his hat and mask off and I could see tears pouring down his red cheeks.  "I will destroy you for causing harm to the woman I love!"  He shouted.  (A/N: Yeah, it sounds corny, but this _is _Tuxedo Mask were talking about. ^_^)

          "I'd like to see you try!"  The youma laughed maniacally.  

          Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask lunged at the youma at full-force.  He threw at least 5 roses at the thing, but the youma simply shrugged them off.  Tuxedo Mask gasped and tried to fight the youma head on.  For a second, it looked as if Tuxedo Mask was winning, but then the youma powered up.  A blue energy shield surrounded him.  He began to glow and pointed his hand at Darien and blasted him.  Darien was flung into the ground and was knocked out cold.

          "Darien!"  I cried.

          "You'll pay for that!"  Sailor Venus cried.

          "Oh, really?"  The youma laughed.

          "Yeah."  Venus replied.  I noticed that the other scouts were circling the youma.

          "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  Venus chanted.  The chains wrapped around the youma.

          "Now, guys!"  Venus shouted.

          "Right!"  Replied the others.

          "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  Shouted Mars.

          "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  Called Mercury.

          "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  Shouted Jupiter.

          "Silence Glaive Apply!"  Called Saturn.

          "Pluto Deadly Scream!"  Pluto chanted.

          "Neptune Deep Submerge!"  Neptune shouted.

          "Uranus World Shaking!"  Uranus called.

          All of the attacks hit the youma at the same time.  There was a huge explosion.  'Did that finish him?'  I thought to myself.  Then, I heard laughing.  I watched as the smoke cleared to reveal that the youma didn't have a scratch on him.

          "No way!"  Sailor Mars gasped. 

          "What are we going to do?!"  Jupiter panicked.  

          "Prepare to die, that's what you can do!"  The youma giggled evilly.

          The youma glowed crimson red and pointed his finger at the ground.  Suddenly, the ground began to crack and shake violently.  Rocks and sand flew everywhere.  Some of the scouts were coughing, some were screaming.  Some were gasping for breath.  I just watched, unsure of what to do.  In the corner of my eye, I saw Serena's lifeless body lying on the ground.  'What would Sailor Moon do?'  I asked myself.  

          The laughing became louder and louder.  I covered my ears in hopes that I could drown out the hideously loud laughter.  It didn't work.  The earthquakes finally stopped.  When the smoke cleared, I saw all of the scouts lying on the ground, covered in sand and dust.  They were beaten and bruised.  No one was moving.  I stood up realizing that I was the only scout left that was able to fight.  

          "Well, well."  The youma grinned.  "There's one annoying little pumpkin left.  _Whatever_ should I _do_?"

          "You can prepare to be moon dust, that's what you can do."  I said nervously, clutching to my scepter.    

          The youma laughed.  "Oh, do you think you're Sailor Moon now, brat?"  It asked.

          "No," I answered sadly, "I could never be Sailor Moon.  Sailor Moon was a hero, I'm a failure."

          Then, the youma fell into hysterics, laughing like nobody had ever laughed before.  I cringed at the sound of his laughing.  How could he?  How could such a monster laugh?  How could he laugh at what he did?  How could he laugh about killing Sailor Moon and injuring the other scouts, not to mention poor Darien?  How could he do that?  He had hurt my friends and Darien.  He had killed mama.  How could he hurt the only people who actually cared about me, huh?  How could he?  I began to shake.  I could feel my face turn red and hot.  Tears began burning in my eyes.  That's when I lost it.  I just couldn't take it anymore.

          "How dare you!!!"  I screamed as I came charging at the youma.  "You'll die, monster!  So help me, you'll die!"

          The youma stopped laughing and ducked.  "Why you insolent little insect.  You're about to receive a long awaited death wish!"  The youma said angrily.

          I felt cold chills run down my back.  My fears of the youma were coming back.  The youma suddenly picked me up by my collar.  Tears poured down my cheeks.  'I guess this is finally the end.'  I thought, and that's when I saw all of the scouts lying there, covered in sand.  I had failed them.  I saw Darien lying on the ground in the corner of my eyes.  I had failed my father as well.  Then, my eyes fell upon a certain sailor scout who was destined to be the Moon Queen lying not too far from Darien.  I had failed her too.  'Oh what would Sailor Moon do if she were me?'  I thought.  That's when I closed my eyes to wait for my death.  

          'I would never turn my back on my friends.  They are my life.  I won't let them die.  No matter what.'  I remembered Sailor Moon say once to an enemy.  

I gasped.  'Sailor Moon would do whatever it took to keep her friends alive, even if it meant her own death.' I thought.  My eyes plunged open.

          "No!!!  I won't fail my friends.  And I won't fail mama!"  I cried as I raised my moon scepter high into the air.  "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  I shouted and my attack hit the youma right in the face.

          "Ouch!!!"  The youma cried as he dropped me to cover his face.  "You'll pay for this!"  He shouted as he squinted his eyes to see.  I began to run.

          I ran as fast as my legs could take me.  I had to get away and think of a plan.  I began to feel a strange feeling, you know, like when someone's following you.  That's when I turned around and saw that the youma was right behind me.

          "Aaack!"  I cried as I began to run faster.  I ran faster and faster.  I thought I could outrun the nasty youma until my foot got caught on a piece of loose concrete.  I tripped and fell to the ground, hard.  The youma began to laugh again.  

          "Oops, looks like you tripped."  The youma said with a smirk.

          "Shut up!"  I shouted while I held my pounding head.

          "How rude!"  said the youma as he scooped me up in his arms.

          "What are you going to do?"  I asked.

          "I'm going to kill you, that's what."  The youma laughed and then we teleported back to where the other scouts were.  They were still lying on the ground, motionless.

          "Why'd you bring me back here?"  I asked fearfully.

          "Because I wanted them to watch you die."  The youma said with a cocky giggle.

          The youma then threw me and I hit the side of a building.  I screamed in pain.  It took everything in me to stay alert and I tried to get up, but found that I couldn't move.

          "This is the end of the road, for you."  The youma smirked as he pointed his finger at me.

          I prepared myself for death and closed my eyes when I heard something.

          "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  Cried a voice.

          "Uranus World Shaking!"  Cried another.

          "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  Cried the third.

          The youma fell over.  My eyes flung open and I scrambled to see what had happened.  That's when I saw the scouts standing right behind the youma.  Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Mercury were all standing together.  The other scouts were still struggling to stay on their feet.  Even Darien had managed to get up.

          "Y-You're okay."  I smiled weakly as I tried to sit up.

          "Yeah, barely."  Jupiter said with a smile.

          "Yeah, well, not for long."  Said an evil voice.  My eyes focused on the youma who stood back up.

          The youma raised his hand up in the air.  Then, his eye glowed red.  (A/N: It looked like a Cyclops, remember?)

          "What's he doing?"  asked Sailor Mars.

          "I'm not sure."  answered Sailor Mercury. 

          All of a sudden, all of the scouts screamed out in pain and collapsed to the ground.

          "I-I can't move!"  cried Tuxedo Mask.

          "Neither can I!"  cried Sailor Saturn.

          "He's paralyzed us!"  cried Sailor Mercury.

          They were all screaming.  It was horrible.  It had to end.

          "Stop it!  Let them go, you big green freak!"  I shouted.

          The youma turned to me.  "I don't think so, sweetheart."  The youma shouted with glee.   He pointed his finger at me.  "And now," he smirked, "it's time for you to meet your maker."

          I gasped.  "You big jerk!"  I screamed.  "Eat this!"  I raised my wand.  "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  I cried, but nothing happened.  I began to shake my wand.  "Come on, you stupid thing, work!"  I cried, but still nothing.  I began to panic and silently prayed for a miracle.

          "Sailor Mini Moon, get out of there now!"  Cried Darien.

          I tried, but my fear paralyzed me.  I couldn't do anything.  I just stood there, watching as the youma gaied more and more power.  "Please work."  I pleaded to my stupid wand, but still, there was nothing.  That's when I noticed that the youma's power turned into a big red ball of energy.

          "Say goodbye, insect!"  yelled the youma as he aimed the ball at me.  

          "No! Rini!"  I heard the scouts and Darien cry.  I closed my eyes, yet again, realizing that there would be no one to save me this time.  This was the end.  I opened my eyes again to glance at my friends and loved ones one last time.  The youma threw the ball and then there was a flash of light.  I shielded my eyes.

          I heard a loud clash.  It sounded distant.  I opened my eyes to see a very surprised youma and a very confused group of scouts.  I looked down at my hands.  "Am I still alive?"  I asked myself.  I saw that the youma turned to a distant mountainside that stood about a mile behind us.  There was a cloud of smoke rising from the mountain.  

          "Mini Moon, are you okay?"  asked Pluto who was still lying down behind the youma with the other scouts and Darien. 

          "I don't know."  I said with uncertainty.  The blast had hit the mountain.  But how?  The youma was aiming straight at me.

          "Who did that?"  the youma grimaced.  "Who deflected my attack?!"

          I looked around to see if the scouts could've saved me.  But they were still paralyzed.  

          "Who did it?!"  the youma demanded.

          "I did it, you oversized freak!"  said a voice.

          The voice had a certain familiarity about it.  A familiarity that brought tears to my eyes.  I heard everyone gasp.

          "What?!"  yelled the confused youma as the familiar person who saved me was revealed.

          "You!"  shouted the youma, "But you're dead.  This is impossible.  I killed you!"  

          "In your dreams."  The person smirked as she walked up to the youma and raised her scepter.

          "Sailor Moon!"  Everyone cried.

          "You're alive!"  I cheered as tears ran down my cheeks.

          "Now, release my friends."  Sailor Moon said furiously.

          "No way."  Said the youma.

          "Then, die."  She said simply.

          "You can't kill me.  I'm invincible."  The youma said happily.

          "We'll see about that."  Sailor Moon said with a smirk.

          "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"  she cried.  The energy then collided into the youma and he fell to the ground and exploded.

          "No!!!!"  I heard him say before he became moon dust.  

          Everyone was then released from the youma's spell.  I just stood there, crying tears of joy.  Was it finally over?  I noticed Sailor Moon was just standing there, too.  I saw everyone get back on their feet.    

          "Good work, Serena!"  I heard someone cheer.

          I watched as Sailor Moon just stood there, smiling.  I noticed that her smile was a weak one, though.  Suddenly, Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground.

          "Serena!"  I heard everyone scream.  Darien ran to her side and caught her in time.

          "Serena! Serena?  Please, honey.  Please be okay."  I heard Darien plead as he stroke her hair.  I ran to their side too.

          "What's wrong?"  I asked.

          "Don't worry Darien."  I heard Serena say with a smile, "I'm okay."

          "Thank goodness."  Darien said with a smile of relief. 

          I noticed that Amy was checking Serena over.  Everyone crowded around us, anxious to see if Serena truly was okay.

          "Don't worry, guys."  Amy said with tear-filled eyes.  "She's just worn out, that's all."

          "Thank heavens."  I heard everyone say.

          "Why is everyone crying?"  Serena asked weakly.

          "Because, you scared us back there, Moon-girl." Said Amara, who was crying, herself.

          "We thought you were dead."  Said Raye, through her tears.

          "Oh."  Said Serena, and then she looked up into Darien's eyes.  His cheeks were also wet with tears.

          "I'm so sorry for running away."  Serena said looking into Darien's eyes.

          "Don't apologize, Serena.  I was being a jerk.  I'm so very sorry.  I don't know what I would do if something terrible would have happened to you."  Darien said sadly.

          "It's okay, Darien.  I know you mean it."  Serena said happily.  Then their lips joined for a very sweet kiss.

          "Awwwe," Everyone smiled.  I smiled too, but I was still bawling.

          After they were finished, Serena sat up and looked straight at me.

          "Why are you crying so hard?"  Serena asked kindly.

          "Because I almost lost you."  I sobbed.  Then, I fell to my knees and cried some more.  

          "You didn't lose me.  I'm right here."  Serena said gently.  That's when I picked myself up and ran into Serena's arms.  She embraced me as well with her motherly arms and stroked my hair.

          "It would've been all my fault.  Because I am a stupid brat and I can't keep my mouth shut.  Oh, Serena, why did you save me?"  I asked,  "Why did you risk your life?"

          "I guess it's because I love you."  Serena said kindly.  "You are my daughter, after all."

          I buried my head in her shoulder and cried.  "I'm so sorry for making you hate me and for saying nasty things to you.  I love you too, mama.  I was very mean.  I understand, if you never forgive me."

          "Rini, you never made me hate you and I'm sorry that I told you that I did.  And I forgive you, Rini.  So cheer up and stop crying, okay?"  Serena smiled.

          "Okay," I smiled.  "I promise that I'll be nicer and I'll ask you if I can come with you and Darien on dates next time."

          "Thank you, Rini."  Serena said happily.  Then, I broke her embrace, realizing that the other scouts wanted to hug their friend, too.

          All of the scouts piled in for a big group hug.  Then, they let her go, realizing that Serena was still very weak.  That's when we all went home.  The battle was truly over.

*******Later that night*************************************************************88

          I walked into Serena's room and saw that the poor thing was fast asleep.  We were both exhausted and needed some sleep.  I kissed Serena on the cheek and pulled the covers over her.  

          "I love you, mama."  I whispered.  Then I went up to my room and went to bed.  

A few hours later:  I felt cold.  I felt someone pull the covers over me and I felt warmer.  Someone kissed me on my forehead.

          "I love you too."  The person said sweetly.

The End 

****

**A/N****: **_Well, how was that?  Real mushy, huh?  I know it turned out to be fluffy, but I _

_           can't help it.  I'm a sap for stuff like that.  I would've had this up sooner, but _

_          I had to write a term paper on "The Effects of Global Warming In Antarctica."_

_         And a book report on "The Odyssey."  So, I've been busy and FFN was down_

_         for awhile.  I watched Sailor Moon R on CN Friday night, and it inspired me_

_         to finish this.  Now that this is done, I think I'll try my hand at some CCS, Gundam_

_        Wing, and AAML fics.  I have some ideas for some more Sailor Moon fics too._

_        Anyway, I know that a ton of people was hoping that I'd kill off Rini and the_

_        the thought definitely crossed my mind.  So, I wrote "**The Fate That Never Ends**"_

_        and Rini does die in it, several times actually.  Well, sayonara!.  Thanks for reading_

_       my story.  You guys are great!  Remember to R&R!!! ^_^             _

****

            
          __


End file.
